


Sugar Rush

by sweet_poeia



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Community: kradam_kiss, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_poeia/pseuds/sweet_poeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris has strong feelings about candy.  Adam has strong feelings about Kris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Rush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Indyakasha](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Indyakasha).



“Is nothing sacred?”

Kris is disgusted. Adam peers around the corner, curious about what has inspired such indignation in his usually even-keeled boyfriend. Kris is in the candy aisle holding a package of something unnaturally green at arms length, disdain written all over his face.

Kris tosses the package back on the shelf, shaking his head in disbelief. Adam reads the label. “St. Patrick’s Day Peeps.” He examines the shamrock shaped marshmallow blobs. “Disgraceful. Look, baby, Twizzlers!” Distraction has worked before.

Not this time.

“Peeps can’t be shamrocks,” Kris spits out, voice laced with contempt. “Or heart shaped, or ghost shaped, or Christmas tree shaped--” Kris’s voice is rising.

Adam wonders if the Walgreen’s security cameras are getting this. He imagines the TMZ tease: Which former American Idol winner went on a Peeps hate rampage in a West Hollywood Walgreen’s today? Adam subtly shifts the contents of his basket to cover the three bottles of Astroglide.

He attempts to talk Kris down. “You’re right, baby. Only bunnies and ducks--”

“Chicks! Bunnies and chicks! And only at Easter, and they have to be pink or yellow, and they can’t be chocolate-dipped--” Kris breaks off, unable to find words to express the utter wrongness of a chocolate-dipped Peep.

Adam rubs Kris’s back soothingly as he steers him toward the checkout. Kris sighs. “I know you don’t understand.” His eyes are big and sad as he looks up at Adam. “But Peeps were special, you know? They were the best thing in the Easter basket. Daniel knows.” He nods sagely. “Some things just shouldn’t be messed with.”

Adam just nods. He will personally never understand the appeal of stale marshmallows coated with crunchy yellow sugar crystals, but for the sake of their relationship, he remains silent.

***

On Easter morning, Kris wakes up to Adam slipping back into the bed. “Shh, back to sleep,” Adam murmurs, but Kris has already spied it, the purple cellophane glistening in the early-morning sun. Kris throws back the comforter but sits still in the bed, taking in the enormous basket in all its pastel glory. Adam sits up and arranges the pillows behind his back so he can observe Kris’s reaction. He feels like an anthropologist. Kris turns to Adam with happy eyes, and Adam can’t help grinning back at him. “Well, aren’t you going to open it?”

Kris hops out of the bed, retrieves the basket, and bounces back in. He sits cross-legged in his plaid boxer shorts, hair sticking up in all directions, the basket in front of him. At last he reaches for the bow.

The cellophane is delightfully crinkly as he pulls it down, and Kris runs his fingers through the green plastic Easter grass. He pulls out the items one by one: jelly beans, Bottle Caps, Lik ‘M Aid (“gayest candy ever,” observes Adam), chocolate creme eggs, an enormous chocolate rabbit. When Kris finds a new toothbrush, he laughs. “You called my mom!”

Adam shrugs. “It’s not like I’ve done this before. I needed to consult an expert.”

Kris discovers some new guitar picks, a kite and a model rocket. There are sour patch kids, a paddle ball, Magic Bubbles, Pixie Stix, an astro pop.

Not everything is inspired by Mama Allen. Kris finds a package of banana flavored condoms (“Here’s to new traditions”) and a pair of lace panties with a fluffy cottontail attached. Adam inspects the tag. “Look at that. Just your size.” Kris snorts, but he doesn’t say no.

At the very bottom is the treasure: authentic, old school yellow chicks and pink bunnies. Kris whoops with joy as he tears off the wrapping and bites the ears off a bunny, eyes closing in ecstasy as he falls backwards onto the pillow. Adam drinks in the sight of Kris against the white pillowcase, cheeks flushed and a smile curving his sugary pink lips. This boy. This boy is his heart.

Kris opens his eyes dreamily and holds out the earless body. “Bite?”

Adam leans forward and presses his lips to Kris’s sugary ones. He feels the little sugar granules, rough and sweet and tasting like cotton candy when his tongue ventures out.

Kris tastes like so many things Adam has never had before.

Adam takes the bunny from Kris’s fingers, holds it between his teeth. Kris reaches up and catches it with his own teeth, tugging until Adam releases. Adam watches Kris’s throat working when he swallows. He muses, “I wonder what they’ll have for summer.”

Kris frowns. “What?”

“Oh, I was just thinking. Flags, maybe. For the 4th of July. Not a lot of holidays in the summer.”

Kris’s eyes are wide. “Did you see--”

“No, no. Just thinking out loud. There probably won’t be anything until Halloween.”

There’s a spark in Kris’s eyes now, and his breathing has quickened. He finds Adam’s wrists, flips him over, pinning him against the bed.

Adam continues innocently, “I heard they’re going to have vampires this year.”

Kris lets go of Adam just long enough to clear the basket from the bed.

“And chocolate-dipped werewolves.”

Kris growls.

Not even bothering to hide his grin, Adam stretches his arms over his head, wraps his hands around the bars of the headboard, and gets ready to hold on tight.

***

“Do we have any more of those jelly bird eggs?”

Kris pops the rest of a Reese’s cup into his mouth, then sifts through the pile until he finds the bag of jelly bird eggs. He feeds Adam an orange one. Adam kisses his fingers.

“We should probably get out of bed now,” Kris observes, but he doesn’t mean it.

“Yeah,” agrees Adam. He doesn’t mean it either. He opens the bottle of Magic Bubbles, fishes out the slippery wand, and blows. A hundred iridescent bubbles dance in the air above them, then settle on skin and sheets for a moment before they disappear.

“I’m on to you, by the way,” Kris says, waving a hand under a stray bubble to keep it airborne. “I know exactly what you were doing.”

“No idea what you’re talking about. Caveman.”

They both burst out laughing, and Kris rolls over to rest his head on Adam’s chest.

“So I was thinking.” Adam’s voice is soft. “We need to make sure our kids know about the right kind of Peeps.

Kris is very still. Finally he says, “But I thought....”

“I wanted to wait. And now... I don’t.” Kris looks up at him, eyes wide and moist. “Only one thing.” Adam looks solemn. “You have to be the Easter bunny.“

“Why me? You’re really good at it.”

“Yeah, but you’ve got the outfit.” Adam reaches for the cottontail panties, rubs the fluffy tail softly up and down Kris’s arm.

“Well. You’ve got me there.”

Kris snuggles close to Adam’s side and closes his eyes. Adam pulls the sheet up to cover them and settles in to watch Kris as he drifts off to sleep.

This boy.

He tastes of so many things Adam never thought he would have.


End file.
